Ren Amamiya
The Character Summary: Ren was a normal teen till he tried to help a woman being assaulted by Masayoshi Shido, Shido got injured and took Ren to court where he was found guilty and put under 1 year probatio, he was sent to Tokyo to live out his year probation in the care of Sojiro Sakura, On his way to his new school he discovers an app on his phone that can’t be permanently deleted and met his future best friend [[Ryuji Sakamoto]] on the way to school they discover that the school had transformed into a castle they enter and are captured to discover that Suguru Kamoshida is the king of the castl before Ryuji was about to be executed Ren entered into a contract with Arsene (and in turn Egor) saved Ryuji, and freed [[Morgana]] before leaving, Ren later becomes the leader of the Phantom Thives and saves the world from the God of Control Yaldabaoth Quote: Shows Over Name: Ren Amamiya, Joker, The Trickster Age: 17-18 Birthday: N/A Height/Weight: N/A Origin: Shin Megami Tensei (Persona 5) Tiering Weakness: Any damage done to his Personas are felt to him as well, weak to Ice and Bless via Arsene, Lifting Strength: Standard Human, Superhuman with Personas Striking Strength: Standard Human, Superhuman with Personas Speed: Lightning (can dodge lightning in game), Lightning+ Can keep up with Yaldabaoth Durability: Superhuman (can tank hits from True Masayoshi Samael Shido), Low Planet (Can tank hits from Yaldabaoth in gameplay) Destructive Capability: With Personas Arsene Building, Satanael Low Planet (One shot Yaldabaoth) Range: extended reach with Melee and guns, With Personas unknown most probably several meters Stamina: 2/4 can get exhausted from exploring one floor yet can fight the God of Control Yaldabaoth Tier: Low Rank 2A, High Rank 3C Powers and Abilities '''Weapons''' '''Paradise Lost: '''A dagger used to drive Angels from paradise '''God of a Thousand Demons''' '''Persona''' '''Arsene''': A being based off the main character of Maurice Leblanc's novels, Arsene Lupin. He appears everywhere and is a master of disguise. He is known to help law abiding citizens. '''Skills''' '''Eiha''': Light curse damage to one foe '''Cleave''': Light physical damage to one foe '''Sukunda''': Decreases accuracy/ evasion for one foe for 3 turns '''Dream Needle''': Light physical damage to one foe medium chance of sleep '''Adverse Resolve''': Increases chance of dealing critical hits when surrounded '''Satanael''': An archangel who is said to be the form of Satan before he fell from Heaven. The second son of God, he rebelled against him for freedom and bestowed free will and chaos upon humanity. Resists Physical, Gun, Fire, Ice, Electric, Wind, Psychic and Nuclear attacks. '''Skills''' '''Maeigaon''': Heavy curse damage to all foes '''Megidolaon''': Severe almighty damage to all foes '''Survival Trick''': Automatically survive Insta kill skills with 1Hp '''Riot Gun''': Severe gun damage to all foes '''Cosmic Flare''': Severe nuclear damage to all foes. Effective vs burn, freeze and shock '''Heat Riser: '''Buff attack, defense and agility of 1 ally for 3 turns '''Unshaken Will: '''Immunity against all Mental ailments '''Victory Cry: '''Fully recover HP and SP after victory '''Sinful Shell''': A bullet made from the Seven Deadly Sins that can pierce even a god '''Confidant Skills''' '''Wild Card''': Allows him to use multiple Persona '''Wild Talk''': Let's him negotiate with Shadows after performing a Hold Up '''Third Eye''': Allows him to see things normally invisible to the naked eye '''Ultra Stock''' Allows him to hold 12 different Persona '''Down Shot''': Allows him to use all rounds to down one enemy '''Bullet Hail''': Chance to enter a gun based all out attack after a successful ambush '''Warning Shot''': Able to scare enemies in negotiation to make it easier to obtain a Persona '''Oda Special''': Allows Joker’s gun attacks to ignore resistances and hit the enemy '''Kakoi Kuzushi''': He clicks his fingers and a blinding light allows him to escape Notes Many feats are MLVFG No added personas from the Wild Card will be used for this page The four archangels will not be scaled off SMT Only the strongest weapons he can acquire will be shown Feats Awakened his persona Arsene The Wild Card allows him to hold multiple Personas While dashing can move so fast to seem like a blur Defeated Suguru Kamoshida Became the leader of the Phantom Thieves Defeated Ichiryusai Madarame Destroyed the Piggytron (a massive steel piggy bank) Defeated Junta Kaneshiro Fast enough to outrun a 200+ton boulder Escaped quicksand Defeated Sphinx Wakaba Can survive the vacuum of space for 10+ seconds Defeated Kunikazu Okumura Figured out that Shadow Sae was cheating after one round Defeated Sae Leviathan Niijima Tricked Goro Akechi into thinking he killed Joker Defeated Goro Akechi (with the help of all the members of the Phantom Thieves that's the only reason they won) Got revenge and defeated True Masayoshi Samael Shido Escaped Shido's sinking ship Defeated Justine and Caroline Tanked hits from Justine and Caroline Fused Justine and Caroline into their true form Lavenza Killed the four archangels Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel Defeated the Holy Grail (it had the power to merge Mementos and reality together) Satanael one shot the God of Control Yaldabaoth (formerly the Holy Grail and was stronger then its previous form) Notable Wins Notable Defeats Giorno Giovanna (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) Note this is without the wild card and only Arsene and Satanael were used Inconclusive